


Warrior cat fan fiction

by Sandywolf15



Category: warrior cat series
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-02 22:58:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5267048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandywolf15/pseuds/Sandywolf15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sunrise is the only one who can save her clan from disaster. Her clan has been plagued with an unusual sickness and she must be the one to learn the ancient ways of her kind to heal them. Many in her clan have died and the other clans are plotting to kill off her clan. Can she stop them and find the cure for her clan?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warrior cat fan fiction

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everybody! This is my first fanfiction so I hope you guys enjoy it. If anyone out there would like to give me some pointers on how to write better then I'll gladly take them. Enjoy!

"Please someone help me!", screeched a young she-cat. Her clan mates looked up at her in surprise, but ignored her pleas for help. "Someone please!", the she-cat looked around frantically trying to find the one cat that can help her. "River please help it's your sister!", she raced over to where the tom stood in shock. "Wh-what do you mean?", he said worry in his eyes. "She's giving birth!", the she-cat yelled. The tom stared at her. "Why...how could she be giving birth at a time like this?". "It doesn't matter you need to be with her". River looked behind him, the other cats in the clearing rolled there eyes and snickered. "They didn't care about what was happening they only cared about themselves", he thought. "River! Snap out of it!", the she-cat yelled. She tried shoving him in the direction of his sister but a yowl of fury stopped her in her tracks. "Everyone prepare to fight! The highpeak clan is attacking!", yelled a she-cat. "No. This can't be happening", River groaned. "River your sister needs you more", the young she-cat said pushing him again. "Stop! I can't protect her or her kits. Only you can. Please can you protect them", River spun around to face the she-cat. "I-I think so. But what about Snow? Can't he-the she-cat stopped in mid sentence as she saw unfamiliar cats flood into her camp. "Go now!", River yowled pouncing on the closest cat. The she-cat nodded and ran back towards the birthing she-cat.

"Light! Light I'm here", the she-cat called. "Honey is that you", the she-cat called weakly. "Yeah it's me Honey your clanmate remember"? "Ye-yes please help me. It hurts so bad", Light moved her paw so she could touch Honey's paw. "I'm here for you Light just keep pushing It'll end quickly I promise". Light squeezed her eyes shut as a she pushed again. "Keep going Light I can see the body", Honey moved closer to grab the kit. Light screeched and pushed again pushing the kit all the way out. "Honey quickly grabbed and licked it vigorously. "Congratulations it's a boy!", Honeypaw said in between licks. Light pushed again and out came another kit. Honeypaw grabbed the kit and licked it. There was a yowl behind them as a cat came crashing down a hill. "Snow!", Light screamed. "Light...relax...I'm alright", the tom said trying to get up. Honeypaw ran over and helped Snow up. "Watch Light I can take this cat thats coming", she said. Snow nodded and limped over to Light. A huge tom came crashing through the bushes. Honeypaw hissed at him and pounced. The tom easily swatted her away. She tried to jump on his back but the tom shook her off. Honeypaw was smashed to the ground as the tom put his full body weight on her. She screeched in pain as he bit into her neck. "Stop! Let her go!", Light yelled at the tom. She tried to get up but Snow pushed her back down. Snow stood up and leaped on the tom bowling him over. The tom hissed and bit Snows' tail. Honey stood up and rushed over to Light. "Light you need to stay calm you might hurt the kits that are still inside of you", she said in between pants. Light rolled her eyes and closed her eyes as pain rushed through her. Snow battled on with the tom trying to lead him away from the two she-cats. The tom swiped at Snow's legs making him unbalanced. The tom used it to his advantage and pounced on him. Snow tried to push the tom off but he was to tired to. The two toms rolled around biting and hissing at each other. The tom was able to pin Snow down and was about to bite his neck until he heard his leader yowl. The tom leaped away and but before he left he hissed a warning. "The cat that you will give birth to will only lead to destruction and death!", the tom spun around and vanished in the rising sun. 

Honey rushed over to Snow. "Thanks Honey", he said as Honey helped him stand. They both walked over to where Light laid next to three newly born kits. "Ah Light they look beautiful", Snow said flopping on the ground next to them. "What are their names?", he asked. "This on is Cloud of the Night Sky". Light pointed with her tail at a dark grey tom with white spots and toes. "Then this one is Sand of the Sandy Cliffs". She pointed to a tannish looking tom with dark orange stripes on his tail and light grey curls on the his chest and paws. "And last but not least Sunrise of the Early Dawn. She nuzzled the tawny colored she cat with white fur on her chest and back that reached up half way to her tail with the rest of it a caramel color but with a light brown tip. "Sunrise is very colorful she must get it from you Light", Honey complemented. "Thank you Honey. "They wouldn't be alive if it wasn't for you and Snow", Light said. Snow licked Light's ear gently as she shifted to get into a comfortable position. "Honey! Honey is Light alright! Honey!", River shouted. "I'm down here by the mulberry tree", Honey called. River turned around raced over to Honey's voice. River slowed as he neared his new family. "Oh my gosh Light their so beautiful", he said as he rushed up to give his sister a comforting lick. Light smiled as River made his way over to the kits. "They must of got it from me". Light frowned and rolled her eyes. Snow looked over at Light and gave her a wink. "You know River if you were so attractive you would have already gotten a mate and some kits. Don't you think?", he asked River sarcastically. Light watched River as he stopped in mid step. Honey raised her paw over her mouth and giggled as River tried to puff out his chest to make himself more intimidating. "Well Snow I have had a bunch of she-cats ask me but I have turned them down. I unlike you didn't jump at the chance to mate with the cat I first laid eyes on", River walked stiff legged around Snow spitting out the last sentence. Snow growled but said nothing. "We need to get Light back up to the clan so the leader may judge them". "Why should we our leader is nothing but a-". "It doesn't matter she is still our leader", River cut her off before she was able to say her last words. Honey grabbed Cloud and started to head up to the hill to the awaiting clan. Light stood and stretched then picked up up Sand. River picked up Sunrise and followed the others. Snow watched them as they left him then he started to limp up the hill. Honey was the first to reach her leader. She dropped the kit down and ran up to her. "Ashstar Light and her mate have had three kits...and they are ready for your judgement", she whispered. Ashstar's eyes widened at the mention of this. She didn't realize that her sister bore kits during the battle. She shook her head and waited for her sister to make her way to her. Light looked up to see her sister glaring at her as she made her way up the crest of the hill. "Ash-Ashstar I'm sorry I couldn't...I mean I wasn't able to fend for my clan", Light placed her kit down and shrunk away from Ashstar's glaring eyes. "You couldn't protect your clan but you bore kits instead! Why should you even be in this clan if you can't defend even at your own risk! Two warriors were killed because of your ignorance!", Ashstar scolded her sister. Light stood up and stared straight at her sister. "How can I defend my clan when I was making my clan bigger and stronger by giving birth to these three kits", Light hissed. Ashstar sneered. "If you wouldn't have mated with a male that I did not give you permission to mate with you wouldn't be in this situation". Light was going to say something but realized she was already walking on thin ice. "I'm sorry I won't do it again but the clan now has more warriors". Ashstar flicked her tail and watched River place Sunrise down beside her brothers. "Two males and a female. This is not a good combination", Ashstar said rather calmly. "We need more toms to fight for the clan not she-cats", she hissed. "Ashstar we need more females they are the only ones that will help the clan grow", a older looking tom said. Light hissed at the tom. "My daughter is not just a play thing for you toms"! The tom flicked his tail and stepped back. "Maybe I should just let the gulls eat her if you can't hold your tongue", Ashstar spat. Snow walked towards Light and gave her a reassuring lick. "It's going to be okay", he mewed. Ashstar snickered and went back to checking the kits. "This kit looks like it'll be able to catch prey very well. Snow you may train your own kit to be a prey hunter", Ashstar flicked her tail towards Sand. Snow dipped his head in thanks. "And this kit looks strong and healthy. He shall be put in the training squad to be trained as warrior", she flicked her tail towards Cloud. Light nearly lunged at her sister if it wasn't for River. "What are you doing",she whispered. "He will be fine as long as he does as his mentor tells him do he won't die like all the others", he whispered back. "And for this she-cat she will be-". She paused mid sentence as she saw the kits eyes. "How could this be she was just born minutes ago", she screeched. Light gasped. Every cat in the clearing started whisper and cast side long glances at the new parents. "The kit is not one of us!", a she-cat screeched. "She's a emerclaw get rid of her!", another cat screamed. "Enough! This is my decision" Ashstar yowled. She spin around to face her clan to silence them. "This she-cat is a emerclaw!", she yowled. Light nearly fainted but Snow rushed over to support her. "This she-cat will stay in the clan until I have said other wise. No one must come near her but her own mother", she hissed facing her sister. "My sister is also an emerclaw anyone even her own mate will not go near her!", she chuckled to herself as she said this. "Now go and leave this family to suffer". Ashstar walked away towards her den, while the other cats in the clearing rushed to their dens. "I guess this is goodbye Light", Honey rushed over to nuzzle her. "Goodbye Light", River licked Light's head before running off to his den. Snow shook his head in disbelief. "Snow please don't go", Light walked away from Honey to touch Snow. Snow jumped back before she placed her head on his shoulder. He hung his head and picked up his kit before he ran off to his now new den. "I'm so sorry Light", Honey said. Light was heartbroken. Honey tried to walk over to Light but she decided it wasn't her place and went to pick up Cloud. Light fell on the ground and started to cry. The kit that had saw and heard everything walked slowly towards her mother and curled up next her.


End file.
